It's Not Over
by Laihi
Summary: Jareth, having found a new love of “mortal music”, hears a song that inspires him to go to Sarah to beg for another chance to win her love, a chance that may cost him the throne and his immortality...
1. Chapter 1

**"It's Not Over"**

**A Labyrinth Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly still, I do not own Jareth or his Labyrinth, nor do I own the song "It's Not Over" by Daughtry, only my own characters.

**Summary:**Jareth, having found a new love of "mortal music", hears a song that inspires him to go to Sarah to beg for another chance to win her love, a chance that may cost him the throne and his immortality...

**_((Author's Note 3-31-11 : Yes, i'm finally back...and for real this time. I got a computer and will actually be able to write way more often. I'm just gonna tweak these chapters and then hopefully have the fourth chapter up soon. Thanks for sticking with me!))_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"What the bloody hell is that…_thing_?"

Jareth stared at the shiny little object in Hoggle's hand. It had a square shape, with what seemed to be strings that had little buds on the ends. Part of the object was lit, a small square in the middle of it, and it flashed mortal English words on it. Hoggle gave it to the Goblin King, who poked and prodded at t.

"Me thinks she called it an 'Em-pee-three', your majesty. It's 'possed to play mortal music," he replied.

"How so?" Jareth asked.

"The girl pushed the little button there and put those little bud things in your ear, and it plays the music," Hoggle said, then under his breath, "Simple enough even for an airhead like you."

"What was that, Hogshead?"

"Nothin', sire. I'll be takin' me leave now," Hoggle said, bowing so deep that his nose nearly touched the ground.

"You do that," Jareth said, putting the ear buds in his ear. He pushed the little button and immediately pulled the ear buds out.

"Mortals call that screaming music?" he said in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised what is considered music up there, my dear brother," a sultry voice from the doorway said.

"And what brings you here, Raina?" Jareth said to the woman, looking up from the little em-pee-three music maker to his half-sister.

"Can I not simply some to see my darling younger brother?" she asked so innocently, but it didn't fool Jareth.

"No…but I guess it's a blessing that your actually somewhat clothed," he commented, looking at the nearly sheer silk dress that left little to the imagination of the lacy undergarments she was wearing underneath. Raina just laughed and tossed her long silvery hair over her shoulder, walking towards Jareth with much swaying of her hips.

"Jealous?"

"Of what?"

"That you don't have a woman that looks as good as your sister," she said, conjuring a seat that she lounged across, the slit of her dress revealing a well toned thigh. There were men in the court that battled openly for her affection, and rumors flew that she slept with many of them. Raina neither admitted nor denied such rumors, and continued her Siren ways. It made Jareth secretly glad that she was only his half sister.

"The common street walker has more class than you, but that is well beyond the point. Do you know how to work this contraption?" he asked before she could comment on his insult.

She showed him how to use the music player, with much flaunting of her 'assets', then left the throne room, off-handedly commenting that she would tell their father that he sent his greetings. Jareth rolled his eyes, knowing their father, the King of the Fey, would not admit her entrance into his court dressed as she was, so he would have to send his own greetings.

Focusing his attention back to the little music player, which he named "Zen" since that was the name on the back of it, he went through the endless songs that were on it. There a few he couldn't stand to hear, and some that were too slow for his liking. But there was one that caught his attention, one that reminded him of his mortal, for it mirrored his own feelings after all this time…

_I was blown away.  
What could I say?  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything,  
And I can't deal with that.  
I try to see the good in life,  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
We'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

_Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
So I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around._

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

_We can't let this get away.  
Let it out, let it out.  
Don't get caught up in yourself.  
Let it out._

_Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

_Let's start over.  
It's not over, yeah...  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

Jareth sat there and thought about the lyrics as the song ended. He couldn't deny the truth within the words, couldn't deny his feelings. He still loved Sarah, as much now as he did when he first laid eyes on her. But what could he do? Did she think of him? Did she loathe him or love him? He wished for the lather, but had no way to know…wait a minute, he was the Goblin King. Why not just conjure her image in a crystal? Jareth shook his head, almost forgetting himself. He then summoned a crystal and willed it to show him Sarah.

She had her back turned to him as her form appeared from the foggy mists of the crystal. The mists cleared and Jareth saw that she was standing at the sink in a kitchen, washing dishes. He looked at the scene carefully, looking for tell-tale signs of what had happened in her life since their last encounter all those years ago. The kitchen was plain, save for some very colorful yet very crude paintings on the refrigerator door. Any other decorations were scarce, and as he watched her finish up the few dishes in the sink, he waited for her to turn around. As if on cue, she did so, and Jareth was taken away by her beauty as he was the first time her saw his dear mortal. Her eyes were still the mischevous emerald color that he admired so much, and when she took down her hair from the bun she had it in, he saw that her dark full hair was as long as ever. Sarah had lost all of her baby fat, and Jareth could clearly see how much of a woman she had truly became. He had a sudden urge to see her again, and acting on that urge, transported himself to the Aboveground.

* * *

He appeared in her living room, where the T.V. was still on, and for a few minutes he watched as mortals guessed the pharse that was half lit on a large wall. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, or he would've stopped Sarah from swinging a cast iron skillet at his temple, effectively knocking him unconcious.

* * *

Sarah watched as the stranger dropped to the floor heavily, then she turned on the lights to see them better. The outlandish clothes seemed a bit odd, and triggered a memory that she caught for a second before it flew from her mind. She touched the fabric of the cape that was around the stranger's shoulders, trying desperately to remember where she had last seen such a beautiful material. As the memory slowly floated to the surface, she turned the stranger over, shooting back towards the wall behind her as she recongized his face.

"_Jareth,_" she whispered to herself...

* * *

Jareth awoke with a steadly throbbing pain in his right temple. As he brought his hand up to touch his temple, a small feminine hand grabbed his and gently pushed back down.

"Sorry about that, Jareth. I didn't know who you were..." Sarah said, her voice full of concern.

"It's not the first time I've been knocked unconcious, and it probably won't be the last," he said groggly, trying to sit up, but Sarah wouldn't let him.

"Wait, let me get some ice for that. Gaia, bring mommy some ice in a bag, okay?" she called out.

"Okay, mommy!" said a cheery little voice. Jareth eyes opened wide in confusion.

"Mommy?" he said in disbelief.

"A lot has happened since I ran your Labyrinth, Jareth," she said.

"Indeed," he replied, watching as a little 5 year old girl with a mop of dark ebony curls on her head and bright blueish-green eyes came to Sarah with a small plastic bag full of ice.

"Is this good, mommy?" she asked, holding it up to Sarah. Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is, sweetie. Now go to the kitchen and wait for Mommy. Okay?" Sarah said to the little girl that resembled her so much.

"Okay," she said, and she skipped to the kitchen in her pajamas.

Sarah wraped the bag of ice in a towel an handed it to Jareth, saying, "Here you go, for your head."

"Thank you," he said, accepting it and placing it on his temple.

"You're welcome," Sarah said, secretly surprised at the attitude of the Goblin King. It had been a long time since she had last seen him, and she had all but forgotten Jareth. She got up from the couch.

"I'll be right back, I have to put Gaia to bed," she said.

Jareth nodded, closing his eyes as she left the living room. He listened to her foot steps as they went to the kitchen, and as they came back and went down the hall. Sarah and her daughter's voices carried down the hall.

"Mommy, can I have a bedtime story?" Gaia asked.

"Which one would you like, sweetie?" Sarah asked.

"The Lab...Laby..." Gaia struggled.

"The Labyrinth?" Sarah asked.

"Uh-huh, that one. I wanna hear about the princess and the King and the goblins..."she started, and Sarah laughed.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll tell you about the Labyrinth, and then you go to bed. Deal?"

"Deal!" Gaia said.

Jareth listened as Sarah told her daughter about the Labyrinth. He didn't know that he was seen as such a dashingly handsome villian, and he was proud of it. He listen as she told Gaia about the Labyrinth's creatures, her friends, and the King himself. Near the end of the story, he got up from the couch and quietly made his way down the hall to the open bedroom door, standing in the doorway as she finished the story, tucking little Gaia into bed.

"Mommy?" Gaia asked sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Did the princess ever see the King again? Did they have a happily ever after?" she said, yawning.

"I'm not sure...I'll find out for you, okay? Now time for sleep," she replied after a moment, "Sweet dreams, Gaia. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mommy. Night-Night," she said, curling into a ball and hugging what looked like stuffed toy version of Sir Didymus in his younger years. Jareth smiled, and quietly moved to allow Sarah to close the door softly, following her down the hall.

"That was a good story," he commented as they went through the living room, and into the kitchen.

"It's her favorite," Sarah said, her back turned to the Goblin King as she reached into the cabinet for two mugs. They were just out of her reach on the top shelf, and as she streached to reach them, Jareth came up behind her to grab them, putting their bodies close enough together so that she could smell the scent of his skin, like pine needles and fresh leather. He didn't fail to notice this either, smelling the fading scent of the perfume she wore earlier, a swirling scent of lavender and vanilla. He turned to hand her the mugs, his face barely inches from hers. There was an akward pause as they looked into each others eyes, then they both remembered where they were and backed off from each other.

"Here," he said.

"Thanks," she replied, "Would you like coffee or hot chocolate?"

"Hot chocolate would be fine, thank you," he said, watching Sarah as she moved about the kitchen. Thoughts and questioned whirled around his head until he finally picked one.

"So, how have things been with you, Sarah?"

She sighed, and placed one of the steaming cups of hot chocolate in front of Jareth. "It's a long story...you sure you want to know?"

"Whatever you would like, Sarah. I have all the time in the world, my dear," He said, taking in her beauty agiain.

"I would know. Let's go to the living room so we can be comfortable, then I'll start," she said, picking up her cup and walking to the living room, Jareth following suite. They made themselves comfortable and Sarah began.

"Everything was going well at first...Irene and I were actually getting along, I had just graduated from college, and I was about to start a part-time job at my grandmother's flower shop. My boyfriend at the time and I were even planning to move in together...then Gaberiel came along."

Sarah paused for a moment, and Jareth asked, "Gaberiel?"

"Yeah, Gaberiel. We were introduced to each other by a friend of mine named Akira. She said he was a handsome guy, a real gentleman, and not that bad in bed either, according to himself. She said I should meet him and see if we click. At first I said no, and told her that I was already with someone. She said that what what he didn't know won't hurt him, and after several weeks of her mentioning him to me, I finally gave in and said I'd meet him. That's when things went downhill..."

"How so?" Jareth asked, taking another sip of his drink.

"Gaberiel and I really did click, and slowly I started falling out of love with my boyfriend and in love with him. He was everything that Akira said he was, and more. It was getting harder and harder to date both of them at the same time. So I made the decision to let go of my boyfriend and stay with Gaberiel. At first it was everything I could dream of, and we even started making plans to get married. Until I started having morning sickness."

"I first though it was just a cold or somthing, you know, nothing to worry about. My grandmother, however, insisted that I go see a doctor. That's when I found out that I was carrying Gaia. I was stunned, and for the first week after the doctor visit, I didn't say anything to anyone. After that I figured that I could hide it for a while, at least until I got into my own place. But somehow Gaberiel found out, and when I got home one afternoon...He was waiting for me."

Sarah paused here, the memory taking over her. Jareth watched the changes in her face for a minute, then asked, "What happened, Sarah?"

Sarah looked to him with pain in her eyes, and took a deep breath in a vain attempt to control the tears that were getting ready to stream down her face. It didn't work and she started sobbing uncontrobably, turning away from Jareth. Jareth sat down his cup and reached for her, pulling Sarah into his arms. She sobbed againstt his chest, and using his magick Jareth took the memory and relived it through Sarah's eyes.

_"Gaberiel, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked as she approached the porch. She glanced at the other car in the driveway, seeing one of Gaberiel's friends waiting in the drivers seat. When she was within arms reah, Gaberiel grabbed her roughly, practically dragging her into the empty house. When they were in, he pushed her to the ground hard, staring down at her with hatred in his eyes._

_"So, who did you fuck, huh? Who got you pregnant, you cheating bitch?" he said, kicking at her back. Sarah scrambled to get away from him, but he was too quick for her. He picked her up and punched her in the face, busting her nose and sending blood everywhere. Sarah kept clutching her stomach, trying to shield her unborn child from the fury of his attacks. He kept going and going, until someone burst through the door, grabbing him._

_"Fuck this shit, man. The cops are coming...one of the neightbors must've heard something. Come on!" the driver of the car said, dragging Gaberiel through the front door, leaving a crying and bloody Sarah on the floor. She heard screeching tires an sirens as she crawled towards the door, which burst open as a group of cops ran in, guns drawn. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was grabbing a paramedic and saying, "My baby..."_

Jareth pulled himself away from the memory, tears ready to fall down his own face. How could someone do that to Sarah, beat her like that while she was with child? He felt a buring hatred for this "Gaberiel" as he looked down at Sarah, who cried herself to sleep. He gently gathered her completely into his arms, then picked her up and walked down the hall to her room.

Jareth laid her down on the soft quilted sheets, covering her up. As he watched the sleeping woman, there was a little knock on the door. Jareth turned to see Gaia there, her Sir Didymus toy trailing on the floor.

"I had a bad dream," she said, not showing any sign of fear towards Jareth. _"Just like her mother," _Jareth thought.

"Come here, little one. I'll lay you down next to your mommy, okay?" he said.

"Okay..."she said, and she lifted her arms to him and he picked her up and laid her down next to Sarah. Gaia snuggled next to Sarah as he covered her up.

"Hey, mister...Are you the Goblin King?" she asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Cause you look like the pictures Mommy drew, and she said they were the Goblin King," she said.

"How about you go to sleep, and I'll tell you tomorrow?" he said.

"Pinky promise you won't leave? There are monster's in the closet and they want to eat me," she said, holding out her small pinky finger. Jareth chuckled and curled his pinky around Gaia's little one.

"Promise," he said, "Night-night, little one," he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Night-night, mister. Give Mommy a kiss so she will have sweet dreams too," Gaia said as she fell asleep. Jareth smiled as he placed a kiss on Sarah's forehead.

"Good night, my love," he whispered. Jareth then left the room and went down the hall to the living room, where he summoned a soft blanket and made himself comortable on the sofa. Then, after casting a spell of protection over the home, he laid back and fell asleep, the last thought being of Sarah and himself dancing...


	2. Chapter 2

**"It's Not Over"**

**A Labyrinth Fanfic**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly still, I do not own Jareth or his Labyrinth, nor do I own the song "It's Not Over" by Daughtry, only my own characters.

**Summary:**Jareth, having found a new love of "mortal music", hears a song that inspires him to go to Sarah to beg for another chance to win her love, a chance that may cost him the throne and his immortality...

_**((Author's Note 3-31-11 : Yes, I'm finally back...and for real this time. I got a computer and will actually be able to write way more often. I'm just gonna tweak these chapters and then hopefully have the fourth chapter up soon. Thanks for sticking with me!))**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The smell of bacon frying and brewed coffee woke Jareth from his slumber on the couch...that and the inquisitive blue-green eyes of a 5 year old two inches from his face. Gaia started poking him in the cheek.

"Mommy, he isn't waking up...Can I pour water on him now...?" she called to Sarah.

"Jareth?" Sarah called from the kitchen.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," he said, pulling the blankets off him and sitting up. Gaia plopped into the space beside him.

"Hiya, Mister Jareth. You sleep okay?" she asked, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Yes, I did...and yourself?"

"Me and mommy slept okay, too. She kept talking in her sleep though..." she trailed off. This piqued Jareth's curiosity and he asked the little girl what Sarah said.

"She was talking about peaches and dancing and stuff..." Gaia said, trailing off. Jareth grinned.

"Okay. Let's go see if your mommy needs help cooking," he said, standing up.

"Okay!" Gaia said, jumping off the couch and skipping into the kitchen. Jareth magicked his clothes into something simpler and followed the mop of bouncing curls into the kitchen.

Sarah pulled out three plates and started putting the grits, eggs, bacon, and toast on each one. She heard Gaia skip into the kitchen and the soft footsteps of the Goblin King right behind her.

"Who's hungry?" she said, turning around to see the familiar sight of her daughter and the unfamiliar sight of Jareth at the table. He took Sarah's breath away for a moment as he helped Gaia into her booster seat, Sarah's eyes tracing the smoothness of his chest to the point where it disappeared into the white poet's shirt he wore. She shook her head to clear away the naughty thoughts that were trying to invade her mind as she set the silverware at the table.

"I am!" Gaia said, grinning, bouncing in her seat.

"Gaia...remember your table manners..." Sarah said in a gentle, but firm, voice.

"Yes, Mommy," she said, politely putting her hands in her lap and waiting.

"Same for you, Jareth," Sarah said to the Goblin King, who had his elbows on the table while watching her, "You may be King of the Goblins in the Underground, but here you are just Jareth, and you will have some table manners. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jareth replied, copying Gaia and putting his hands in his lap, sitting up straight. Sarah rolled her eyes as she gathered the plates from the counter and setting them on the table.

"I must day that your balance is excellent," Jareth commented, watching Sarah place the three plates on one arm while holding a pitcher of orange juice and bring it all to the table.

"You pick things up being a waitress for two years," she said, "Luckily, my Grandma Morgana needed help in her flower shop and I was able to quit working at the diner."

"A flower shop?" Jareth asked, passing Gaia her plate.

"Yeah, it called 'Faerie's Den'. She sells fresh cut flowers, as well as seeds, minor gardening supplies, and a few other things..."

Right then, the phone rang, half-scaring Jareth who was not used to hearing such things from the Aboveground. Sarah held back a snicker as she picked up the receiver.

"Sarah Williams speaking...Oh, hi Granny Morgana...I'm fine...yes, we're eating now...today at noon?...Okay, I'll bring Gaia with...okay, i will...love you, too...bye-bye..." Sarah hung up the phone.

"Looks like I have to go to the flower shop today. One of the other girls, Lilian, called in sick and I'm gonna go cover her shift," Sarah said, sitting back down at the table, "If you like, you can come with, Jareth..."

"I would be honored, Sarah," he said, smiling at her. He noticed the slight blush on her cheeks as she looked down at her food. Gaia didn't seemed to notice.

"You coming with us to see Granny, Mister Jareth?" she asked, mouth full of eggs and toast.

"Gaia, what did I say about talking with your mouth full...?" Sarah said.

"Sorry, Mommy," Gaia said, quickly swallowing the food, "Mister Jareth coming with us to see Granny?"

"Yes, Jareth is coming with us. Now, finish eating and be good, and I'll let you show him the shop around while Mommy is working," Sarah bargained with Gaia.

"Okay!" Gaia agreed quickly.

"Speaking of which, you may need to change clothes, Jareth..." Sarah said, looking him over and trying not to linger too much on his nicely muscular chest.

"I've already thought of that, my dear. I'll change up stairs," he said, nodding over towards Gaia, who was quickly devouring the last of her food. Sarah nodded, knowing that he could have just magicked his clothes right there. That he thought of this ahead of time made Sarah start wondering what the real reason for his visit was...

* * *

A few hours later they were piled into Sarah's older model Ford van as they made their way across town to the flower shop. Jareth, who had never ridden in any sort of mortal transportation, did his best not to touch too many of the buttons. Sarah had to repeatedly explain what each one did, and was relieved when he got to the radio.

"And what does this one do?" Jareth asked.

"That is the radio. You can listen to different kinds of music by turning that knob there, and raise the volume up and down there," she explained, pointing out the knobs at a red light.

She watched and listened as Jareth experimented with different stations, Sarah having to explain a couple of times that the dj's on the radio couldn't hear him when he tried to respond back to him.

"It's like having another child in the car..."she muttered to herself.

* * *

They finally made it to the flower shop, and Gaia was nearly bouncing off the seat in excitement of getting to see Granny Morgana. Once unbuckled, Gaia was out of the van and half way up the sidewalk by the time Sarah locked and closed the van door. She and Jareth watched as Gaia ran into the arms of an elderly woman standing at the shop's entrance.

"Granny Morgana!" Gaia squealed.

"My, my, little one, have you grown. By the end of the week, you'll be taller than me!" the older woman exclaimed, spinning Gaia around in a circle, proving false Jareth's initial thought that she was frail. Morgana gently placed Gaia on the ground to give Sarah a hug.

"What would I do without you, Sarah?" she said.

"I could ask you the same, Grandma," Sarah replied.

"Granny, Granny! Meet Mister Jareth! C'mon, Mister Jareth!" Gaia said, grabbing Jareth by the index finger and practically dragging him to where the other two women stood. Sarah smiled, tying to holding back a laugh, while Jareth only shrugged and smiled as he was pulled over to where Sarah and her grandmother stood.

"Now, Sarah, who is this handsome young man you've brought today?" Morgana asked. Before Sarah could answer, Jareth bowed deeply to her Grandmother.

"My name is Jareth King. Pleased to make your aquaitence, my lady," he said, taking Morgana's hand and kissing it. Sarah blushed, but her grandmother only laughed.

"Oh my, aren't you quite the charmer? If I was 40 years younger, I'd be keeping you for myself," she joked around, much to Sarah's embarrassment. Jareth only laughed.

"Now, now, behave you two," Sarah said, entering the Flower shop red-faced, Gaia skipping ahead.

Jareth looked around as he entered the shop, which almost felt like walking into an enchanted garden. There were flowers of all kinds, hanging in pots and creeping along the wall in vines. The scents of freesia, lavender, rose, and many other flowers floated through the air. Jareth almost felt like he was back in his private garden in the Labyrinth.

"Come on, Mister Jareth! Let me show you my favorite place!" Gaia said excitedly, once again grabbing Jareth by the index finger and dragging him helplessly along.

"Wow, isn't he a looker..." one of Sarah's co-worker's, Maria, commented,"So, you two dating or what?"

"No, no...he's just an old friend," Sarah replied, pulling the gardening apron over her head.

"Uh-uh, Sarah, not with the way he was looking at you," Maria said, watering some of the gardenias on the counter.

"Whatever," Sarah said.

"Seriously...you should see the way he looks at you, chica. He's been in here two minutes and I can tell he got the hots for you. I don't see how you don't see it," Maria said, pushing a few strands of her mahogany hair out of her face.

"We're just old friends, it's not like that," Sarah said, blushing at the comment, which wasn't missed by Maria.

"Oh, I see...You like him, too, but you're just too scared to admit it," Maria said, while Sarah shook her head.

"Look, I just don't want to be in a relationship right now," Sarah said, trying to end the conversation.

"Chica, it's been almost six years...you eventually gotta come out of your shell, and with the looks he's been giving you, he wouldn't mind helping you...if you know what I mean," Maria added suggestively. She had to duck as a bit of fertilizer flew over her head.

"Maria!"

"Well, if you don't get that gorgeous hunk in bed, I will damn sure try," she said, turning around and going to the back room before Sarah could comment. Sarah took some deep breaths in attempt to control the redness creeping onto her face, and went back to tending the plants.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jareth was listening to Gaia rattle off the names of the flowers as they passed them, or at least her name for them. She skipped along the cobblestone path to the outside garden, picking flowers for Sarah. As they turned the corner, they saw Morgana kneeling in the dirt, packing the dirt around a bed of roses. She looked up and smiled as she saw Gaia and Jareth coming along the path.

"Granny, Granny, look at the flowers I got for Mommy!" Gaia said, showing Morgana the wild bouquet.

"Good job, sweetheart. Why don't you go bring those to mommy right now? I bet she'd love them.'

"Okay!" Gaia skipped back along the path.

"Here, young man, while she's gone you can help me with these roses," she said, handing a pair of gloves and a spade to Jareth. Jareth couldn't help but take the gloves and put them on, kneeling next to Morgana to help her. He thought of how Hoggle would get a kick out of seeing him gardening.

After a few minutes, Morgana spoke.

"So, Jareth, when do you plan to ask my granddaughter on a date?" she asked. Jareth dropped the tool he had in his hand, about to protest what Morgana was suggesting.

"Now, don't try denying that you have feelings for her, young man. I wasn't born yesterday, you know. The way you look at her makes it plain to see that you care for Sarah deeply," she said.

"It's not that simple..."He started.

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Jareth. I know what happened to her with that rotten Gabriel boy...if I would've got ahold of him...well, you can guess my reaction when I found out. Irene shut her out of the picture, that stupid son of mine following along with it. If Toby didn't come here whenever he had the chance, Sarah would've never see him," Morgana said.,"The point is that you should go talk to Sarah, tell her how you feel. Take things slow, but still give it a try. My granddaughter has been alone for a long time, and Gaia hasn't had any sort of father figure. I'm not saying go up and propose to her, just talk to her, tell her how you feel. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

"I'll...consider it,"Jareth said after a long pause.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

By the end of the day, Gaia was passed out and had to be carried to the car by Jareth. While he was fastening her in, Morgana pulled Sarah aside.

"He's such a good worker, I might just hire him on. we could use the extra muscles around here, not to mention that Maria and Lilian would never call off on a shift ever again," Morgana chuckled.

"Yeah, Maria told me about her opinions of him...said if I didn't get him in bed, she would," Sarah said.

"Well, if that is the case, maybe you should beat her to the punch," Morgana said.

"Grandma!"

"I'm just kidding! But I would suggest that if he were to ask you out, to make good on his offer. He really cares for you, my dear. You don't really find a man like him very often," Morgana said.

"I don't know, Grandma. It's just a lot that I'd have to think about..."

"Then take your time, but if he asks you, don't be afraid to say yes," she said, giving Sarah a hug.

"Alright, Grandma," Sarah said, her mind wandering somewhere else.

* * *

After Sarah put Gaia to bed, she and Jareth were in the front room with the T.V. turned on to some game show that neither of them was watching. After several minutes, Sarah asked the question that had been on her mind since Jareth had spending time Aboveground.

"Jareth, tell me the truth. why are you here?" she asked.

"I...well, I was...You see..." he stumbled with the words, sighing, "The truth is, Sarah, that I wanted another chance."

Sarah was lost for words, and Jareth continued his explanation.

"You see, I was wrong for the way i went about things 11 years ago, and I apologize for my actions then. I should have waited until you were older, and then came straight-forward about how I felt. You mean everything to me, and I was foolish to think that I could charm my way into your heart. You are strong, beautiful, independent, and more. I came back here to ask...no, to beg, that you give me a chance to do things the right way this time. Whatever you want, whatever it takes, I am willing to do it to prove that my feelings for you are genuine and true. Please, will you give me that chance?"

Jareth was no his knees in front of Sarah, who was trying to process all of this. She could hear the truth and sincerity in his words, but...

"How do I know that this isn't a trick? How do I know that you won't..." she started, but Jareth put a slender finger on her lips.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove this, no matter how long it takes to show you that I truly and deeply love you," he said.

"I don't know if I am ready for this, Jareth," she replied, "You'll have to give me sometime to think about it."

"That's all I ask, Sarah," he said, the disappointment barely hidden in his voice. Sarah felt sorry for the way she was making him feel, and tentatively she took one of his hands, making her decision then.

"Jareth, I will give you another chance, but we have to take things slow. I need time to sort out my own feelings, and...well, right now isn't a good time to talk about this. When my Grandmother picks up Gaia in the morning, we will go out to eat so that we can talk things over. Okay, Jareth?" she said.

Jareth felt elated, but kept his emotions under control as he agreed. He stood up, Sarah's hand in his, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you, Sarah. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome, Jareth," Sarah replied, a slight blush on her cheeks.

AS she walked to her room, Jareth called to her.

"Sarah?"

"Yes?' she said, turning around.

"Do you mind if I sleep on the sofa again?" Jareth asked.

'Sure," she smiled, "Good Night, Jareth."

"Sweet dreams, Sarah," he said, unable to wait til morning. Sarah gave him another chance, and he vowed to himself that he wouldn't mess it up this time...

* * *

**Laihi: Yay! All finished! Sorry about the long wait...I didn't think working on three stories at a time would be so much work...Please rate and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**"It's Not Over"**

**A Labyrinth Fanfic**

**Disclaimer:Sadly still, I do not own Jareth or his Labyrinth, nor do I own the song "It's Not Over" by Daughtry, only my own characters.**

**Summary:Jareth, having found a new love of "mortal music", hears a song that inspires him to go to Sarah to beg for another chance to win her love, a chance that may cost him the throne and his immortality...**

_**((Author's Note 4-1-11 : Yes, I'm finally back...and for real this time. I got a computer and will actually be able to write way more often. I'm just gonna tweak these chapters and then hopefully have the fourth chapter up as soon as possible. Thanks for sticking with me!))**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sarah sat in her windowsill long after putting Gaia to bed, unable to sleep with all the thoughts racing through her head. It seemed that time really did change a person, or a Goblin King. She tried to see past his words to find a sinister motive behind them, but she found none. The look in his eyes when he got on his knees to beg for another chance….there was no denying the truth that was there, or the love. But could she really trust him? Was she ready? As she pondered these thoughts, she heard piano music coming from the front room. She touched her feet softly to the floor, and then quietly made her way down the hall.

The music came from the old electric keyboard that was earlier collecting dust in the corner, where now it was dust-free with the Goblin King sitting barefoot in front of it, wearing a loose-fitting poet shirt and soft leather pants. He sang along softly with the music, and Sarah listened to the sweet melody.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me?_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free?_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_When at sweet night, you are my own…_

_Take my hand…_

_We're leaving here tonight._

_There's no need to tell anyone,_

_They'll only hold us down._

_So by the morning's light,_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere,_

_Where love is more than just your name._

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I;_

_No one knows who we are there._

_All I want is to give my life only to you._

_I've dreamt so long, I can not dream anymore._

_Let's run away…_

_I'll take you there…_

_We're leaving here tonight._

_There's no need to tell anyone,_

_They'll only hold us down._

_So by the morning's light,_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere,_

_Where no one needs a reason…_

_Forget this life, come with me,_

_Don't look back, you're safe now._

_Unlock your heart, drop your guard,_

_No one's left to stop you…._

_Forget this life, come with me,_

_Don't look back, you're safe now._

_Unlock your heart, drop your guard,_

_No one's left to stop you now…._

_We're leaving here tonight._

_There's no need to tell anyone,_

_They'll only hold us down._

_So by the morning's light,_

_We'll be halfway to anywhere,_

_Where love is more than just your name…_

Silent tears fell down her face as she listened to him finish the song and she saw him wipe at his own face as well. She quietly made her way back down the hall, her resolve still a little shaky, but her decision set, for she wanted…no, needed….another chance to make her heart whole again.

Jareth heard quiet footsteps and turned his head to see Sarah turn into her room and quietly close the door. How long she had stood behind him, he didn't know. He hoped that she wasn't upset from him using her mortal piano. He couldn't sleep, and from the way Sarah had just returned to her room, neither could she.

Jareth got up from the keyboard, going over to the sofa and laying back, arms crossed behind his head. He thought about what he told Sarah, about how she gave him another chance. The only complication was that he still had a kingdom to run, and he couldn't leave just anyone in charge...There was only one person, and as much as he hated the idea of his "causal" (and he used the term loosely) sister, he wanted to make sure that he didn't screw up what chance he had with Sarah. After leaving a short note saying where he was going just in case Sarah woke up before he returned, he teleported himself to his sister's palace in the Underground.

* * *

"Isn't this a first, Jareth? Coming all this way to see your darling older sister; I knew you'd warm up to me," Raina said seductively, not bothering to put on a robe to cover her shapely breasts and lacy thong as Jareth stood with his arms crossed before her, averting his eyes out of disgust rather than respect.

"Hardly the reason for my visit. I need you to keep an eye on my kingdom for me. I will be taking an extended leave of absence, and I can only choose someone of royal blood to act in my place," he said, hating admitting it her, knowing that she not-so-secretly wanted a kingdom of her own, "So that unfortunately means that I'm stuck with choosing you, Raina."

"Ooh, goody! I'd just love to see how it feels to run a kingdom, to sit on a throne..." She rambled on, getting up and magicking all of her things into traveling bags.

"Don't get too comfy on **my **throne, Raina," Jareth said in warning, "As soon as I have returned, control will immediately be returned to me and you'll be back here, where you can whore around to your black little heart's content."

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to my darling little brother," she said sarcastically, "For curiosities sake, where are you going?"

"As if I would tell you, Raina," Jareth said curtly, taking to his owl form and flying out the nearest window.

"I'll find out soon enough, soon-to-be-ex-goblin king," she said to herself with a wicked grin as she magicked one of her favorite scantly leather outfits and transported herself to the Goblin City.

* * *

Sarah awoke to the smells of breakfast cooking and could hear Gaia chatting with Jareth from the kitchen. As she sat up, Sarah saw a note and a yellow rose on the nightstand next to her bed. Smiling, she picked up the note and read the short message:

_Stay right where you are. We'll be there in a minute. –Jareth and Gaia_

Sarah smiled at her daughter's handwriting, and sure enough, a minute later she could hear Jareth and Gaia making their way down the hall.

There was a knock at the door, and when it opened, Gaia came through first, carrying a small pitcher of orange juice in both hands. Jareth came in next, carrying a large tray with three plates of food and three glasses. She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing that good balance had nothing to do with the way everything was still on the tray without being jostled around. He grinned back sheepishly and closed the door behind him, walking around the bed and placing the tray in the middle of the blanket.

"Mommy, we made you breakfast!" Gaia grinned, placing the pitcher on the nightstand and climbing on top of the bed to give Sarah a hug.

"Oh, you did?" Sarah asked.

"Yep! Mister Jareth did everything on the stove, and I carried the orange juice for you," she said.

"Thank you, sweetie," Sarah said, and then to Jareth, "It smells wonderful, Jareth. Didn't know that you could cook."

"My mother always taught us to do things for ourselves, although we had magic and servants to do things for us. I loved to cook, and she encouraged me in that," Jareth explained.

"Us? You have other siblings?" Sarah asked, taking a bite of the cheese and bacon omelet on her plate, not remembering the last time she had breakfast cooked for her.

"Just one, my older half-sister, Raina," he said, not letting Sarah hear in his voice how much he disliked Raina.

"Half-sister?" Sarah questioned, but Jareth shook his head.

"Another time," he said, pointedly glancing at Gaia, who was tearing through her blueberry pancakes, maple syrup running down the side of her face. Sarah understood and nodded, making a mental note to ask again later.

After they were done eating, Jareth carried the tray with the empty plates and glasses out of room. Sarah brought Gaia to the bathroom to wash her hands and get her dressed, getting herself dressed in the process. She pulled on a pair of old jeans and a faded black t-shirt, and headed into the front room, smoothing her hair back into a quick ponytail.

When Sarah got to the front room, Gaia was lying on the rug in front of the TV watching a cartoon, her legs kicking back and forth in the air while she was propped up on her elbows. Next to her was Jareth in a similar position, also watching the cartoon. Sarah smiled and sat down on the floor next to them, crossing her legs. Just as she was comfortable, there was a knock at the door, and then Morgana came in with a large canvas bag over one shoulder.

"Granny!" Gaia shrieked, jumping up and running into open Morgana's arms.

"How's my favorite great-granddaughter doing today?" Morgana asked.

"Good! Mister Jareth made me and Mommy breakfast. It was really, really good!" Gaia replied. Morgana saw Jareth, who was getting up from the floor.

"Why, hello there, Jareth," she said, "Why don't you be a dear and take this bag to the kitchen for me while I get Gaia's things?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he said, and lifted the heavy bag from the floor and walking out of the front room. As soon as he was out of hearing range, Morgana looked to Sarah and raised an eyebrow.

"Breakfast?" she asked, voice full of implications.

"Yes, he stayed the night….and no, it's not like that, Grandma," Sarah said.

"Uh-huh," Morgana said, laughing as Sarah started to protest, "I'm just joking with you, dearie. Where does he live, by the way?"

"Well, I…." Sarah started, but at that moment, Jareth walked back into the room and answered for her.

"I was actually looking at getting an apartment here in the neighborhood…" Jareth started explaining.

"Nonsense, Jareth, you can stay here," Morgana interupted.

"What?" both Jareth and Sarah said at the same time, jaws dropped stunned.

"There's room in the basement, right Sarah? He can move his things down there instead of searching all over the town. And I take it you will also be looking for a job?" Morgana asked.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, still in shock.

"That's settled, too. You can come to the flower shop and start tomorrow. We could use the extra muscle there, and I know you are a good worker. Will that be okay?" Morgana asked both Jareth and Sarah.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you," Jareth said.

"Um, sure, grandma," Sarah said, "May I speak to you for a moment in the kitchen?"

With a puzzled look from Jareth, Sarah and Morgana walked into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them.

"Grandma, what are you doing?" she asked, still recovering from the fact that her grandmother just let the Goblin King move in.

"I'm giving the boy a place to stay and work, that's all," she explained, "It'll be good for you both."

"Grandma, you could have at least asked first," Sarah replied.

"Would you have turned him down if I did?" Morgana asked pointedly. When Sarah didn't answer, she smiled.

"That's what I thought. Now, let's get going. You and Jareth are going to be busy moving his things in downstairs, and it would be easier if Gaia was with me," Morgana said, walking towards the door with Sarah. Before they opened it, Sarah just had one question to ask.

"You had this planned, didn't you?"

Morgana smiled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Morgana replied with a wink, walking back into the front room.

* * *

**Laihi: -bows in apology- Sorry I took so long to update! I've been trying to find a job and have been running around back and forth a lot. I'll try not to take too long on the next chapter, but I'm not making any promises. Please rate and review!**


End file.
